And They Lived Happily Everafter
by My-name-is-foxglove
Summary: It always surprises her how soft and delicate those crimson tresses feel when they brush her pale fingers; it's such a contrast to his unbeatable skills and strong soul that it makes Kaoru think: maybe there is a part of Kenshin as soft as those scarlet strands? KxK 50 sentences


**_Title:_** And They Lived Happily Ever After  
**_Fandom: _**Rurouni Kenshin  
**_Characters/Pairings:_**Kaoru, Kenshin and the gang. Kaoru/Kenshin.  
**_Theme set:_** Alpha  
**_Rating:_** T  
**_Warning[s]/Notes:_**For Meg-chan (dqbunny) from LiveJournal- thanks for your donation to Help Haiti! Sorry this is late, my internet got cut off...

* * *

#01 - Comfort

It is beyond his ability to express the pure _comfort_ he feels, waking up with a start after a nightmare, only to feel her hand safely in his, as if she is hushing his fears even in her sleep.

#02 - Kiss

Their first is awkward -because an inexperienced woman is trying to give her best and an experienced man is trying to not scare her away- but it's been a long time coming, so all is forgiven.

#03 - Soft

It always surprises her how soft and delicate his crimson tresses feel when they brush her pale fingers- it's such a contrast to his unbeatable skills and strong soul, that it makes Kaoru think: maybe there is a part of Kenshin that is as fragile as those scarlet strands?

#04 - Pain

He has felt the unyielding sting of swords and spikes and fire and bullets and **loss**- but none of his previous pain could ever compare to that earth shattering _thing_ that accosted him when he saw a bloody 'X' on the cheek of _someone who should never have been harmed_.

#05 - Potatoes

Their hands meet, hesitant as the innocent children down the road, and he smiles at her as he teaches her how to safely peel potatoes.

#06 - Rain

She feels empty inside, as if everything in her world has been taken from her (and hasn't it? Gone are her mother, her father and the only person in the world who could simply _look_at her and halt her breath) and nothing can fill the hollow space back up (except tiny droplets of that silly rurouni, as Megumi urges her to _get_ _up_ and her insides fill with a rain made of his memories).

#07 - Chocolate

Kenshin came very close to cursing Sano for ever sending Kaoru-dono those things called 'chocolates' from the West- his pregnant wife had been demanding nothing but the accursed brown substance for a full _week_ now!

#08 - Happiness

"Hey...look, Kenshin. His hair is red...just like yours..."

#09 - Telephone

She used to hate telephones and always thought that letters were a much better and more personal way of making contact; but as her childhood friend is far, far away and fighting a war, Kaoru finds that she hates nothing more than waiting, heart clenched, for every letter Kenshin sends to let her know he's still alive.

#10 - Ears

Kaoru giggles when Kenshin whispers into her hear that 'married' is becoming his favourite word.

#11 - Name

One might think they spent months thinking of the right name, but the moment Kaoru glimpsed the image of his father in the boy's features, she simply _knew_.

#12 - Sensual

"Shhh..."

#13 - Death

It's hard to believe that after years of blood, grief and death, he finds himself here...under the sunlit cherry blossoms, with his laughing family by his side.

#14 - Sex

They're sure Kenji would be disgusted to learn where babies come from, so his parents keep their lips firmly sealed despite the toddler's constant prodding (it was amusing, the tiny redhead thought, how pink their faces were becoming).

#15 - Touch

Her touch makes him think of a thousand words; her smile makes him think of even more.

#16 - Weakness

Wouldn't those felled samurai laugh and laugh, laugh until tears swam in their eyes, to learn that the battousai's weakness was not a muscle or a tendon, but one short-tempered woman?

#17 - Tears

Tears are supposed to soothe your eyes with their warmth, when they've become too hard and cold for you to bear- but the tears are doing nothing, nothing, _nothing_; all he wants is Kaoru-dono back, safe and sound, smiling, here, **next to him and alive**.

#18 - Speed

He would run around the world to reach her if she was in danger, of that he held no doubt- he only hoped she would never be so far away from him.

#19 - Wind

After the storm, the gentle wind that blew was soft, clean, pure and forgiving (it reminded her of Kenshin).

#20 - Freedom

He's fought for many years, for many reasons, for many people and for many things and he finds, at the end of it all, that nothing was more worthy to fight for than those precious, precious people (and that woman's treasured smile).

#21 - Life

Her friends tease her and nudge her, Misao almost resulting to tickling the new mother before Kaoru finally admits the truth with a grin: she was filled with absolute _glee_at Kenji's stark resemblance to his father.

#22 - Jealousy

He is not one for jealousy (that's usually her problem), and she knows that; however, despite this, the look she sometimes catches Kenshin giving her handsome new student is a step away from hostile.

#23 - Hands

It makes their child roll his eyes to hear of their start- so hesitant and shy that an accidental brush of the hands was treated with crimson faces and thudding hearts ("Dad, you were _such_ a _wuss_.").

#24 - Taste

"Kaoru-dono, I'm afraid the recipe doesn't allow for any more salt..."

#25 - Devotion

A stranger shakes her head at the sight of a red headed young man following his woman like a wronged, devoted puppy (since the lady's stomach was bulging, the spectator can only imagine the red head had unknowingly unleashed the wrath of his wife's hormones upon his poor, unfortunate soul).

#26 - Forever

He doesn't really approve of himself proposing- he has no land, no property, nothing but himself and all his past and scars- but the doubt and disapproval disappear the moment she says yes, because, honestly, which man cannot feel joy when he is going to be with the one he loves, forever?

#27 - Blood

She has nursed hundreds of soldiers, sometimes even children, or her relatives, and had thought that she'd come to terms with blood- but strangely, whenever Kaoru sees that man called Kenshin bleeding, she has to bite her lips to stop herself from crying out.

#28 - Sickness

"Ha..hahaha...Ken...Kenshi~n...there're...tw-thr-ehhhhhhh..._four_of you? Hahaha...s'not the fever...silly...haha...Kenshin...like sayin' your name...Kenshin..."

#29 - Melody

He doesn't remember who started humming first, or what they were humming, or anything at all, really...he simply remembers that the sound of his voice and hers mingling together was very, very beautiful.

#30 - Sta

He's an astronomer who has glimpsed the beauty of far off stars, solar systems and galaxies- but nothing really seems to compare to this spirited woman in front of him.

#31 - Home

They are four words: only 'I'm home' and merely 'welcome back', so they shouldn't hold much significance but...to them, those four words meantt the world.

#32 - Confusion

Kaoru is slightly put out when Kenji doesn't adopt his Father's trademark sound of confusion- but her disappointment is immediately remedied when his sister utters her first word: "Ororo?"

#33 - Fear

They both have fears of losing each other and perhaps that is why they sleep with their arms around one another, refusing to let go.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

The little eight year old clings onto her older, red haired friend, shivering in fear as he softly mumbles reassurances in her ears (_"The storm will be over soon, Kaoru-dono, don't worry..."_).

#35 - Bonds

The rings on their fingers are perfectly matching, but even if they weren't, even a blind man could see the red string hanging between their _other_ fingers.

#36 - Market

Kenshin and Kenji had their first moment of father-son bonding during a family trip to the market- the venomous glares they gave a man looking inappropriately at Kaoru were absolutely _identical_.

#37- Technology

It has been many, many years, and their world has changed since they first met; their son has grown and has his own family, their friends and acquaintances are either grandparents or buried in the ground (bless their dear souls), their old ways of doing things have been replaced with newer, more efficient methods, and, to the youth of today, phrases like 'samurai' or 'battousai' are only words (but through it all, Kaoru and Kenshin's wrinkled hands have still held on to each other).

#38 - Gift

"...well, I told Kenshin we were expecting, then he stared at me, then I told him again, and then he, well, uhm...fainted."

#39 - Smile

The pleasant company they are left with when everyone else has gone home is quiet and still- and then, Kaoru really can't stop smiling anymore, and the smile turns into a giggle and it sets Kenshin off as he starts to chuckles quietly, until they are both in the throes of laughter, hooting, guffawing and simply hysterical, leaning onto each other for support; the day was crazy, they are crazy, the world is crazy (_because if they were sane, he couldn't kiss her so desperately when they were in such dire circumstances_).

#40 - Innocence

"If you're going to feel that I'm innocent because I've never killed a man, then I have more reason to think _you're_innocent. You can go on and on about being bloodstained, Kenshin, but...your heart is not black. Not at all."

#41 - Completion

Their lips meet like a journey of a thousand lifetimes has finally come to its end, and witnesses sigh in relief _(it's about damn time)._

#42 - Clouds

Among the cloud jumpers, Kaoru had always thought that Kenshin shone with the brightest light- who could possibly think anything else, when he soared through the air with such a beautiful, tragic grace?

#43 - Sky

"Ne, Kenshin, come and watch the sunset with me...?"

#44 - Heaven

The modern times are influencing them, the old samurai wryly thinks as he gazes on their first family photo (however, he wouldn't trade that image for the world).

#45 - Hell

She shouldn't be here, he panics, not in such a desolate place, not Kaoru-dono, no, no, no, it was wrong, all wrong, everything was **_wrong_**- oh God, is he doomed to be unable to save her even in death?

#46 - Sun

The sun shines down, lighting Kenji's eyes and revealing a gleam of Kaoru's beautiful blue orbs beneath Kenshin's crimson hair.

#47 - Moon

He likes the way the moonlight makes her hair glow like an angel's black tresses.

#48 - Waves

This love she holds sometimes feels like the sea itself: when pleased, it bathes her gently in a wonderfully warm feeling, and when distraught, she comes close to drowning in it all- but never once has it ever dried out.

#49 – Hair

He loves the feel of her hair in between his fingers; if he closes his eyes, he can imagine affectionately holding the red string that binds them, slowly strengthening it with each stroke and touch, so that it becomes unbreakable.

#50 - Supernova

Once upon a time, child, there was a Kenshin and a Kaoru, and they were in love- and they went through many trials and tribulations before they could truly be together...however, when the ordeals paused and the dust settled, I'm sure the fireworks could tell you what happened next.


End file.
